The Trend
by teenage-dirtbag
Summary: There are just some things you don't learn at orientation.


**Title:** The Trend  
**Author:** teenage-dirtbag  
**Summary:** There are just some things you don't learn at orientation.  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

…

"So," Alex Karev said, closing the chart he was reviewing and looking at the intern in front of him. "You're new."

"I am," the intern replied, smiling, tucking her hair behind her ears subconsciously.

"Alex Karev," Alex said, offering his hand. The intern took it, shaking it weakly.

"Lexie Grey," she answered, seeing some nurses snicker in her peripheral vision. They may have been looking at her strangely, she doesn't know; she was new here and maybe it was a thing. Maybe nurses here always gossiped and ruggedly handsome residents introduced themselves to interns. A teaching hospital, she recalled the chief's words during orientation.

"You're Grey's sister?" Alex asked. "I mean, Meredith's?"

"Yeah," Lexie sighed. "But, I-I don't think she doesn't want me to be known as her sister. After, you know, meeting her, and being blown off, and hitting on her boyfriend—"

"You hit on Shepherd?" Alex interrupted, amused.

"Well, yeah, but that was before, and I think he was drunk from the scotch, and I was mourning my mother's death—"

"You really are like Meredith," Alex commented, intrigued. "Same tendency to babble on about things when she's anxious. Or stressed." Lexie blushed; Alex smirked at her. "I make you anxious."

"I, um, I," Lexie tried to come up with a plausible excuse, which wasn't supposed to be difficult. She graduated with honors from Harvard Med School and she memorized historical speeches _for fun_. The words to Martin Luther King's 'I Have A Dream' suddenly popped into her head, followed by 'about your gorgeous body' in her voice. She then focused all her willpower into _not_ saying what she wanted to say, which left her with nothing but a meek "I'm new."

"So I see," Alex answered, his voice slightly predatory, which made Lexie wondered if he had interns for dinner. "You do know the trend here, right?"

"The trend?" Lexie asked, wondering if she'd missed something during her introductory lecture. Cristina Yang was pretty concise and strict about things, so it was impossible for her to forget something.

"Let me let you in on a little secret, since you're Meredith's sister and all." Alex leaned on the counter, and watched Callie Torres wheel an old man into one of the available rooms. "Torres there, she was a resident when we were interns. Into orthopedics. Now she's chief resident and," George came out of the elevator, looking flustered and distracted, "married to O'Malley."

"George?" Lexie said, shocked. Would the other interns be suspicious once they discover this? She smiled warmly at him when he passed by, and Alex gave him a hard pat on the back.

"Now your resident, Yang?" Alex started, seeing her tail Bailey to ask for a slot in the coronary artery bypass surgery she was going to perform. "Almost married Preston Burke—"

"The cardio thoracic surgeon? I read an article about him in the Washington Post," Lexie interjected, her interest piqued.

"Very good, Grey. Anyway, he was the attending for cardio. Until he bailed and resigned." Alex saw Cristina's face lighten up, and he knew that she'd successfully nagged Bailey into letting her in the surgery. "Mention any of this to Cristina, and your medical career will be over. Got that?"

Lexie was stunned. "Not a word," she answered, remembering her resident's frightening stare.

"You know about Meredith and Shepherd already. Are you beginning to see the trend, Grey?" Alex asked.

"Did you join the trend?" Lexie said, eyeing him curiously. Alex's face was blank and unexpressive. "You did!"

"It was one time," Alex whispered. "Addison Montgomery, the previous head of OB-GYN."

"Blond?" Lexie guessed, trying to figure out his type.

"Red head," Alex corrected smugly.

"That's very surprising, Dr. Karev," she said coyly,

"I'm spontaneous that way, Dr. Grey. Ask Dr. Stevens." Alex bragged. "Now, about the trend."

"What about it?" Lexie asked, feigning innocence.

Alex leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "Everything about it." Lexie smiled. The nurses eyed them suspiciously.

She bit her lip. "I—"

Her pager went off, and Alex jerked away in surprise. "There's a pregnant woman with a severed leg being brought in."

Alex stared at her, daring her to walk away. A devilish smile played on his lips. "I'll see you later, Dr. Karev," she said, blushing and trying to keep a straight face.

"Maybe later I can tell you about elevators," Alex replied, vexed by the interruption but still keeping his cool.

"I'm looking forward to that," she answered as she walked away from him.

George walked towards Alex as soon as Lexie went into the elevator. "Hitting on interns? Very innovative," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up, O'Malley. You're married. I, on the other hand," he picked up his charts and headed to the stairs, "am just getting started."

-

**Please review:)**


End file.
